


Bad Boy extended

by Salustra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTENT:  spanking, bondage, m/m sex<br/>SUMMARY:  Spike and Giles play a little.   Originally done for LJ community giles_shorts' prompt 'battle', now extended with a sex scene.  <br/>SPOILERS: none.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy extended

"Are they gone?" asked Spike.

Giles sighed, relieved. "Yes, they're gone, the door is locked."

"Good, been waiting all bloody day."

What followed next was like a pitched battle to see who could get undressed first. Spike won, but only just barely, mostly because he was going commando. Giles sat on the couch and Spike stretched across his lap, ass in the air.

"I've been a very, very bad boy," said Spike with a falsely innocent expression.

"You certainly have," said Giles. "Talking back, interrupting, using profanity. I think you need at least thirty good smacks."

"Whatever you say, Sir."

"Certainly whatever I say. I'm pleased you have a grasp on that at least. Now count." Giles' hand came down hard and heavy as Spike began to count the strokes in strained gasps. Giles stopped about twenty strokes in to rub his hands over Spike's reddening ass. Spike shivered and moaned at the contact on his heated skin. "Sorry now, aren't you?" Giles asked. 

Spike nodded. "Yes, Sir," he breathed out. But then he made the 'mistake' of trying to cover his ass to protect it from the next blow. 

Giles jerked him up by the hair. " _That_ little stunt gets you ten extra strokes and you know what else. Go fetch it." Spike got up and went over to a cabinet, coming back with an armbinder for arms crossed behind the back. Giles strapped him into it and then Spike lay back over Giles' lap. He was helpless now to do anything to stop the blows from landing on his ass. His arms were strapped wrist to elbow inside the binder. 

Giles teased a bit more, rubbing his hands over Spike's bare ass. "Now count," he said abruptly, and his open palm smacked down again on tender skin. 

Spike managed to gasp out, "Twenty-one," and keep up with the strokes as they continued to fall. Giles didn't stop til the full forty had been meted out, and by then Spike was a wriggling, needy mess, with a lovely reddened ass. 

Giles gestured towards the stairs and Spike struggled to stand upright without the use of his hands, then ascended the stairs ahead of Giles. Giles took great glee in caressing and pinching the soft abused flesh so perfectly displayed for him, and Spike could only yelp and gasp and try to move faster up the stairs. 

Spike crawled into the bed and then bent forward, face in the pillows and ass up in the air. Giles chuckled and smacked a hand on the upturned ass. "Very eager I see." He got the lube and squirted a generous amount inside Spike before applying it to his fingers and working two, then three, inside Spike. He did not spend long on preparation, Spike didn't really need it. Giles' cock was slightly above average but not the monster Spike had accomodated as a fledge, and that without the benefits of modern lube. 

Giles climbed onto the bed and gripped Spike's hips as he began to push in. Spike groaned and pushed back, wanting all of Giles in him at once. Giles had to bear down on Spike's hips hard to hold him, to keep him from moving. "I'm in charge, boy, not you. You know the rules, you stay still til I'm all the way inside you." 

Spike whined but he held still. Giles took his time now, especially knowing how eager Spike was, sloooooowly pushing into Spike, until finally he was all the way in and he loosened his grip on Spike's hips. Spike began to move now, along with Giles, and they were soon moving in perfect harmony, Giles slamming hard into Spike as Spike met him, and then apart, over and over again. Spike groaned and felt his own card cock slap against his belly as they met. 

Giles was utterly gone, the sensations almost too good. He was this way every time he fucked Spike. It was getting to be an addiction and he knew he couldn't keep on doing it forever, but tonight he was going to enjoy it. He didn't last too long, he never could inside Spike. He rolled off and grabbed Spike's cock and quickly stroked him to climax as well. The two of them lay there, Spike still on his belly. 

"Oi! Undo me. Can't stay like this all night," Spike insisted. 

"Yes you can. And you will." Giles got up and got ankle cuffs, buckling them onto Spike's ankles and then chained them to the lower bedposts. Spike didn't fight him, only groaned. When Giles was like this he knew he was in for a hell of a night. He'd obviously been a very bad boy indeed.


End file.
